


Breathe In, Breathe Out (Let the Human In)

by ishre_yann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishre_yann/pseuds/ishre_yann
Summary: Questa OS è per vecchi OC che ho avuto il piacere di ruolare e leggere per qualcosa come cinque anni. Ieri ne abbiamo riparlato ed ho dovuto sdarmi in un po' di domestic fluff perché sono una thorsty bitch e mi mancano tanto.Itome Ota appartiene a D.H.





	Breathe In, Breathe Out (Let the Human In)

Le giornate si sono uniformate in un lento, ma incessante ritmo nel piccolo appartamento popolare a Tokyo. Si sveglia la mattina presto, porta fuori il cane, e torna a casa con la colazione, aiuta Itome ad alzarsi dal letto e prepararsi, prendere le medicine, e qualsiasi cosa non riesca a fare quello specifico giorno dell’anno.

Le giornate sono diverse fra loro, ma per Aidan è sempre la stessa e solita silente dedizione—fedina al dito e vestiti in ordine. Si è ripulito, ha chiuso i ponti con ogni organizzazione illegale nel momento in cui è riuscito ad ottenere una somma ingente di denaro. Gliel’hanno permesso, resta sempre nella lista dei piani B, C e giù fino alla Z—nel caso in cui qualcosa vada storto, nel caso in cui ci sia bisogno.

È stata una delle decisioni più facili della sua vita, ed ora è finalmente in grado di vederne i risultati.

Il lavoro non rende quanto un omicidio, ma non si lamenta. Finché i soldi sono dove devono essere, non ha bisogno di niente, se non di svegliarsi accanto all’uomo che ama—l’uomo che ha sposato, e che sposerebbe più di una volta, se fosse necessario.

Ha trovato una baita in montagna, di quelle che si affittano ai viaggiatori così da poter avere un rendimento alternativo, non sempre stabile, ma comunque redditizio. Ha trovato un lavoro vicino casa, sempre nel negozio di ferramenta di turno, di quelli che lo fanno tornare a casa con la schiena a pezzi e tutti gli arti intorpiditi.

Lavora nel pomeriggio, perché la mattina è il momento in cui Itome ha bisogno di lui—in cui _lui_ ha bisogno di essere vicino al proprio marito, parlare coi dottori, decidere quali terapie sperimentali sarebbero meglio, e poi andarsene a fare la spesa. Spinge lui il carrello, tiene lui le buste, i lavori manuali sono lentamente diventati suoi, quelli che almeno non permettono all’altro di respirare correttamente.

Ha imparato a cucinare, piano piano, non è lo chef di alta qualità che vorrebbe essere, ma sono rari i giorni in cui non si metta ai fornelli se il marito lamenta acciacchi extra. Ha passato ore ed ore nel reparto materassi IKEA per poterne scegliere uno che aiutasse Itome a dormire meglio, i cuscini, le coperte—qualsiasi cosa.

Ha letto e riletto tutto quello che c’era da sapere, tutto quello che il marito stesso gli ha voluto passare in materia, per imparare a cooperare con l’altro, piuttosto che lasciarlo a sé stesso. Ha comprato una powerbank da 20mila Ampere solo per essere sicuro di non finire la batteria del telefono—di essere sempre reperibile, a qualsiasi ora del giorno, ovunque si trovi.

La sua vita rotea attorno a quella di Itome, così come quella di Itome rotea attorno alla sua. Orbite intrecciate con nessuna voglia di liberarsi l’una dell’altra.

Scherza—scherza su come gli manchi il corpo scolpito dell’altro, i muscoli definiti, ma la verità è che quando si tolgono i vestiti, non ha occhi per niente se non l’azzurro intenso che tutt’oggi gli fa sentire le gambe deboli. La verità è che anche la pancia è comoda per dormire quando i pomeriggi sono lenti e noiosi—che sentirla contro di sé ha un che di pacifico, che sa di casa e quiete. La verità è che quando Itome parla, basso e rauco, è sempre la pelle a tendersi per prima, accapponarsi e fremere.

La verità in realtà è composta da tante, piccole verità.

Il modo in cui carezza via le ciocche troppo lunghe dal volto di Itome la mattina quando lo sveglia, i piccoli gesti—tocchi leggeri, sospiri malcelati—quando è nelle sue vicinanze, sempre girato verso l’altro, sempre in ascolto; è nelle risate basse e di breve durata, in come si ferma sempre un attimo e lo osserva, ne ammira i tratti invecchiati e gli accenni di rughe. Sono i pomeriggi passati accoccolati sul letto, condizionatore acceso e tapparelle chiuse, in silenzio nella lieve luce di una lampada regolabile e dello schermo della televisione—ogni programma o film che non riesce mai a finire di vedere perché le labbra di Itome sono sempre troppo vicine, sempre troppo importanti, e sarebbe una bestemmia lasciarle intoccate troppo a lungo.

Sono i giorni in cui il pranzo lo cucinano assieme, o quando litigano per chi farà cosa, solo per finire con l’offrirsi e strapparsi di mano i compiti a vicenda— “no, oggi sta a te riposare,” ed altre scuse a cui nessuno dei due davvero crede. Sono le sere in cui escono di casa, mano nella mano ed i ricordi distanti della paranoia che vengono dismessi da uno sbuffo, solo per fare una passeggiata, o prendersi un gelato—e come ogni volta, un po’ del gelato di Itome finisca casualmente sulla punta del naso di Aidan, un gesto giocoso, un dispetto senza cattiveria.

Sono le notti in cui Aidan si spoglia e si lascia ammirare con una confidenza e lusinga che solo gli otto anni che si portano dietro potrebbero dargli. Le cicatrici vecchie e sbiadite che finalmente lasciano posto a lembi di pelle nuova, ora tirata da muscoli sodi e definiti. Sono le spalle larghe che anche il meticcio ha messo su, di come restino dritte e fiere anche quando cade sulle proprie ginocchia, occhi adoranti e labbra bagnate, ed accoglie Itome come se la propria bocca fosse casa sua e nient’altro.

Sono le notti in cui Aidan spoglia Itome e ne carezza ogni lembo di pelle sensibile, ogni bruciatura ripassata con olii essenziali e creme idratanti. Le notti in cui Itome non può far niente, se non godersi lo spettacolo e venire in caotiche ondate cavalcate dal meticcio—i singhiozzi ed i gemiti che si mischiano e gli occhi che si fissano nel vuoto a causa dei blackout.

Sono i momenti in cui Aidan si china sul letto a quattro zampe e si fotte da solo mentre Itome è fra le sue gambe, in ginocchio come se stesse pregando. È la fine, il climax, dove la foga è troppa per chiedergli di stare fermo e lasciarsi scopare, solo per chiamarlo senza ritegno quando Itome gli cade addosso e si fa strada dentro di lui con schiocchi bagnati e respiri spezzati.

Sono i momenti in cui Aidan è chino su Itome, quando lo vuole su un fianco con una gamba raccolta al petto, aperto e disteso solo per lui, mentre le dita si prendono cura e venerano ogni millimetro che guadagnano affondando nelle sue carni—l’odore di fragola che appesta la stanza per il resto della notte. I momenti in cui Aidan dà tutto sé stesso perché Itome si senta tanto pieno quanto abbia riempito Aidan.

Sono i lamenti e le bizze, la stanchezza e le preghiere di farsi una doccia prima di dormire—e la vittoria in pugno che Itome ogni volta detiene, o ancora gli asciugamani bagnati e tiepidi che Aidan porta dal bagno per ripulire tutto ciò che può.

Sono i baci leggeri, gli schiocchi, i mormorii ed i “buona notte” prima di addormentarsi, i “buongiorno” prima d’essere svegli davvero. Sono braccia che si stringono attorno ai torsi—a volte quello di Aidan, a volte quello di Itome—le rassicurazioni ed i “ti amo” che tutt’ora sospirano come se fosse la prima volta.

Sono le notti in cui Aidan si sveglia urlando, o non si sveglia affatto, agitato e spaurito—le medicine che sorvegliano solenni in attesa d’essere d’uso. Sono le notti in cui Aidan trova Itome sveglio, una mano sul volto e lo sguardo perso. Sono i moment in cui mani si posano su spalle forti, massaggiano, tirano ed attraggono finché il petto non s’incontra con la schiena. Sono i “va tutto bene” sussurrati fra singhiozzi e pensieri distanti, le rassicurazioni e le carezze distratte.

È il modo in cui la luce filtra dalle tapparelle quando Aidan si sveglia e sono i capelli arruffati di suo marito a dargli il buongiorno, il modo in cui lascia un bacio sulla sua tempia prima di alzarsi, o il modo in cui si faccia vicino per addormentarsi respirando la sua stessa aria.

È il modo in cui il cuore manca un battito. Ogni volta che lo vede. Ogni mattina, ogni pomeriggio, ogni sera, ogni notte.


End file.
